wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron Allston
| birth_place = Corsicana, Texas, United States | death_date = | death_place = Springfield, Missouri | occupation = Writer, game designer | nationality = United States | period = | genre = Tabletop role-playing games, fantasy, science fiction | influences = | resting_place = Oakwood Cemetery (Corsicana, Texas) }} Aaron Dale Allston (December 8, 1960 – February 27, 2014) was an American game designer and author of many science fiction books, notably Star Wars novels. His works as a game designer include game supplements for role-playing games, several of which served to establish the basis for products and subsequent development of TSR's Dungeons & Dragons game setting Mystara. His later works as a novelist include those of the X-Wing series: Wraith Squadron, Iron Fist, Solo Command, Starfighters of Adumar, and Mercy Kill. He wrote two entries in the New Jedi Order series: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream and Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand. Allston wrote three of the nine Legacy of the Force novels: Betrayal, Exile, and Fury, and three of the nine Fate of the Jedi novels: Outcast, Backlash, and Conviction. Early life and education Allston was born December 8, 1960, in Corsicana, Texas, to Tom Dale Allston and Rose Binford Boehm.Roqoo Depot: "Happy Birthday, Aaron Allston"http://www.dentonfuneralhome.net/obituaries/Aaron-Allston Allston moved all over Texas in his youth and graduated from high school in Denton. An avid fan of science fiction from an early age, by high school he was the secretary and reporter for his high school science fiction club.Denton High School Annual "Bronco 1977", 133 Allston moved to Austin in 1979 and attended the University of Texas. Career Allston was a circulation manager, assistant editor, and editor of Space Gamer magazine, and by 1983 was a full-time freelance game designer. He served as editor of Space Gamer from issues 52 (June 1982) to 65 (September/October 1983), and as editor of Fantasy Gamer for the first issue (August/September 1983) and co-editor of the second issue (December/January 1984). During Allston's tenure as editor, the magazine won the H.G. Wells Award for Best Professional Role-Playing Magazine in 1982. Allston authored the book Autoduel Champions in 1983, which crossed over Champions by Hero Games and Car Wars by Steve Jackson Games. Allston helped launch the Fantasy Gamer spinoff magazine.http://www.sjgames.com/ill/archive/2014-02-28 He co-wrote the computer game Savage Empire, which was named Best PC Fantasy RPG by Game Player magazine in 1990. He authored the Rules Cyclopedia (1991), a revision and compilation for the Dungeons & Dragons game. He branched into fiction, and in the mid-1990s wrote five novels. He began writing for the Star Wars X-Wing series in 1997, when the primary sequence writer Michael Stackpole could not handle the entire workload. Allston produced a new edition of Champions for Hero Games in 2002. In 2006, he launched The Legacy of the Force series with a hardcover entitled Betrayal. In 2005, Allston made his directorial debut on the independent film Deadbacks, which he also wrote and produced. The film went into post-production but was never released.https://plus.google.com/+AllenVarney/posts/8ogyNeuYUgY Allston lived in Round Rock, Texas. For a short time, he worked for the Austin American-Statesman newspaper. Health issues and death In early April 2009 Allston had a heart attack and underwent an emergency quadruple bypass surgery, while on the book signing tour for Outcast, the first book in the Fate of the Jedi series. On February 27, 2014, Allston collapsed during an appearance at VisionCon in Branson, Missouri, apparently from heart failure. He died later that day in Springfield, Missouri, at the age of 53.TheForce.Net story on Allston's death Selected bibliography Stand-alone titles *''Web of Danger'' (1988) *''Galatea In 2-D'' (1993) *''Double Jeopardy'' (1994) *''Thunder of the Captains'' (with H. Lisle) (1996) *''Wrath of the Princes'' (with H. Lisle) (1997) ''Doc Sidhe'' *''Doc Sidhe'' (1995) *''Sidhe-Devil'' (2001)http://www.locusmag.com/News/2014/02/aaron-allston-1960-2014/ ''Star Wars'' ''X-Wing'' *''Wraith Squadron'' (1998) *''Iron Fist'' (1998) *''Solo Command'' (1999) *''Starfighters of Adumar'' (1999) *''Mercy Kill'' (2012) ''The New Jedi Order'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' (2002) *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' (2002) ''Legacy of the Force'' *''Betrayal'' (2006) *''Exile'' (2007) *''Fury'' (2007) ''Fate of the Jedi'' *''Outcast'' (2009) *''Backlash'' (2010) *''Conviction'' (2011) ''Terminator'' *''Terminator 3 Terminator Dreams'' (2003) *''Terminator Hunt'' (2004) Role-playing games *''The Circle and M.E.T.E.'' (1983) *''Autoduel Champions'' (1983) *''Lands of Mystery'' (1985) *''Treasure Hunt'' (1986) *''GAZ1: The Grand Duchy of Karameikos'' (1987) *''Mythic Greece (Rolemaster)'' (1988) *''Strike Force'' (1988) *''GURPS Supers School of Hard Knocks'' (1989) *''Dungeon Master's Design Kit'' (1988) *''The Complete Fighter's Handbook'' (1989) *''Dawn of the Emperors: Thyatis and Alphatia'' (1989) *''Ninja Hero'' (1990) *''Dungeons & Dragons Rules Cyclopedia'' (1991) *''Poor Wizard's Almanac & Book of Facts'' (1992) *''Wrath of the Immortals'' (1992) *''The Complete Ninja's Handbook'' (1995) *''Champions, Fifth Edition (2002) Short story anthologies *2013 ''A Hero by Any Other Name (Short story anthology edited by Jean Rabe) Sources * References External links * *Aaron Allston @ FantasticFiction.co.uk * *Interview with Aaron Allston, Author, "Star Wars: "Fate of the Jedi: Conviction * Category:1960 births Category:2014 deaths Category:20th-century American male writers Category:20th-century American novelists Category:21st-century American male writers Category:21st-century American novelists Category:American male novelists Category:American science fiction writers Category:Dungeons & Dragons game designers Category:Film directors from Texas Category:GURPS writers Category:Novelists from Texas Category:People from Corsicana, Texas Category:Role-playing game designers Category:Role-playing game writers Category:University of Texas at Austin alumni